


The Most Baller Cookies in the Multiverse

by TaraHarkon



Series: Care Packages [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baking, Canon-Typical Character Death, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: Lup and Barry had made a deal during the final days at the conservatory. Each of them made a box. Things for the other for a cycle when one of them died. During a bad cycle, Barry opens the box Lup left for him and finds some level of comfort in what she left for him.





	1. Midnight Baking

Taako was lost. He felt like a ghost wandering through his life with half of him missing. He wasn't sleeping, hell he was barely trancing. The dreams were too real, too immediate, too much what actually happened. And every time he closed his eyes to try and trance, he could see her again. His other half, his sister, lying broken on the ground. Taako couldn't take it. So he had done everything he could to stop seeing it behind his closed eyes. The wizard was on his way to the kitchen for yet another unhealthily large coffee and was considering whether or not to sneak into Barry’s stash of the coffee he insisted could kill the uninitiated. That was when he heard someone rummaging around in the cabinets. Giving the room a good once over, Taako was surprised to find that it was, in fact, in use. What time was it? He looked out the window of the Starblaster and saw darkness below. It had to be the middle of the night. The figure moved slightly and Taako realized who it was even before the conjured light hanging over the kitchen reflected off of Barry’s glasses. But what was he doing up? Humans had to sleep, didn't they?

* * *

Barry reached for the piece of paper hovering in the air beside his conjured light and wiped his eyes on his sleeve once more. What did it say here? Flour? He reached for the canister on the back of the counter with one hand and gestured to a cabinet with his wand in the other, calling the measuring cup out to him. Then he heard a voice behind him.

“It's the middle of the night, Barold. What are you doing?”

Barry grabbed the paper out of the air, holding it close to his chest where Taako wouldn't be able to see.

“Couldn't sleep. I...I'm baking. It uh...always seems to help when you and...and Lup...and...”

Taako took a step closer, frowning slightly as he noticed the dark circles around Barry’s eyes, noticed just how sunken they looked, noticed the tears. Then he sighed. 

“Alright, my dude, let me make a coffee and I'll save you from yourself. What are you making?”

Barry looked away for a moment before silently handing over the recipe. Taako barely needed to look for a moment before he recognized Lup’s elegantly swirling handwriting. It was a simple enough recipe, just cookies, but it was obvious from the way it was written that Lup hadn't written this out for herself or for Taako. Not with instructions like “Don't worry, hun, you made it this far and you're doing great. Just add the eggs one at a time and beat the whole thing. You want it creamy. Almost a homogeneous mixture.”

Taako took a deep breath and handed the paper back, realizing as he did that Barry was shaking. Barry was a mess. An absolute mess. And Taako was only just realizing it. Coffee in hand, Taako leaned against the counter.

“Hey, Barold? You uh...you know she'll be back. New year, same deal, right?”

Barry took a shaky breath and tried to measure out the flour.

“I...I know, Taako. I just...” His hands were shaking and Taako reached to help steady him. “Taako, what if this is the last cycle and -”

Taako clapped his hand over Barry’s mouth and leaned in close, eyes serious.

“Don't even think that, Barold. A few more months and we get Lup back. That's it. End of fucking story. The Hunger comes, we leave, big flash of light, Lup comes home.”

Barry nodded, swallowing hard when Taako pulled his hand away. 

“I know, I just...”

Taako cut him off, reaching for the recipe. He skimmed it again and then held it in front of Barry’s face.

“You know what this is, nerdlord? This is our aunt’s recipe for the most baller cookies in the multiverse. And you're gonna bake these fucking cookies and I'm gonna conjure a bottle of the good shit and we're gonna deal with this together.” Taako leaned against Barry, one arm around his shoulders. “But if you so much as whisper to the others that this happened, I will kill you.”

Taako cast a levitation spell on the recipe and it hung in the air where Barry could see it. 

“Hey Taako? Thanks.”

* * *

Taako stared out the window of the Starblaster as the darkness filled the sky, feeling an odd twisting of guilt in his gut. He immediately squashed it. They had the Light, they’d done as much as they could for this worthless world. And he was going to get his sister back. He closed his eyes as the Starblaster jerked upwards and shot through the barrier between the worlds. Then he saw the lights through his eyes and his hand closed on fabric and flesh. Lup. He could feel his hand on her arm and her hand on his arm, just as they had been when they left their own world. Taako turned and hugged Lup tightly.

“Missed you, Lulu.”

He whispered the words and she smiled, holding him tight.

“But I’m back now, Koko.”

They heard footsteps come barreling into the room and Lup’s eyes lit up. Taako stepped back, a grin on his face. Barry Bluejeans stopped a few feet away from them, his eyes bright with tears. 

“Hey there, Care Bear. How were the cookies?”

Lup’s voice caught in her throat and Barry pulled her into his arms. For a long moment, they stood there in silence, clinging to each other like they never wanted to let go.

“They were great, Lup. But this is better.”


	2. Lup's Recipe

Alright, babe, if you’re reading this, that means you opened the box and we both know what that means. First off, I love you and I’ll be back soon. Remember that for me, alright? Second off, take this and go in the kitchen. Do everything I say and I promise it’s going to be alright. Preheat the oven to 375. Now, while that’s heating up, go grab a big bowl. You’re probably going to want the green one in the top right cabinet. I don’t care what Taako says, use that one. It’s not like it’s his. Put 2 sticks of butter the counter and leave them there. Got it? Good. Next up, you’re going to need flour, baking soda, and salt. Don’t mix those up, hun. 2 1/4 cups of flour. The measuring cups are in the bottom left cabinet and they’re all labeled. While you’re in there, grab the measure spoons. You’re going to need 1 teaspoon of baking soda and 1 teaspoon of salt. Okay? You’re doing great, Bar. Get that all in the bowl and stir it. Don’t worry about stirring a ton here. You’ll be doing it again soon.

Grab another bowl, hot stuff. Next up: butter, sugar, brown sugar, and vanilla. The real vanilla, Care Bear. I promise it makes a difference. Again: don’t listen to Taako. Unless he’s agreeing with me, of course. Remember those sticks of butter? Drop them right in the bowl first. They should be nice and soft by now. Then you get 3/4 cup of sugar and 3/4 of brown sugar. See how the brown sugar sticks to itself? Make sure it’s really packed in there. You want as much of that goodness as you can get. 1 teaspoon vanilla is next. Then grab two eggs. Break them into bowls, Barry. I know you’ve watched me do it right into the batter but you really don’t want to get egg shell in there. Next year, I’ll practice cracking eggs with you until you can do it one handed with no shells. Promise.

Don't worry, hun, you made it this far and you're doing great. Just add the eggs one at a time and beat the whole thing. You want it creamy. Almost a homogeneous mixture. Next up is your favorite part: the chocochips. Grab the bag and pour that whole fucker right in there. Don’t even think about measuring these, Barold Bluejeans. I’ll know. Stir that good shit in until it’s all mixed. Then grab a spoon. No, you’re not eating uncooked eggs. Wipe that grin off your face, Barry. Remember the cycle you ate raw cookie dough? Do you remember? Yeah, I thought so. Now get the cookie sheet out and make little dough balls with your spoon. Spread them out so they’re not too close to each other. And bake the whole thing for about 10 minutes. Keep an eye on them.

Now that you’ve got some time while they’re in the oven, I want you to listen to me. I don’t know how early or late in the cycle it is, but soon enough, the Starblaster’s going to take off and I’ll be back. No matter what happens, I promise I’ll be back. I love you, Barry, with all my heart. And I promise, I’ll be home soon. Now check your cookies, hun. And try to enjoy them.

Love Always,  
Lup


End file.
